


i flew a million miles like a shooting star

by orphan_account



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barcelona is everything Amy hoped for, and more.





	i flew a million miles like a shooting star

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos
> 
> title source: [right thing - rosie lowe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7UBhcUbCqBs)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barcelona is everything Amy hoped for, and more.

 

The sun is always shining here, the trees whispering to each other in the breeze. Lucy periodically calls Scud once a month, using the landline in the café down the street from their apartment. Max and the others visit once; they don’t stay long, but they mean well enough.

 

Amy absently draws Lucy as the moon rises when they’re outside on the porch. She sketches the line of her jaw, her fluttering eyelashes, the curve of her mouth. Class is starting in a few months, and Lucy is already busy with renting out sailboats to tourists.

 

Time goes by quick—except at night. Midnight ticks by, slow to pass; darkness envelops the world when the moonlight can’t reach them, but they don’t mind.

 

Lucy kisses Amy until the sun comes up, every time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
